the_untold_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Troll
"Please miss... call me Syphex. There was also a young girl screaming about someone named Meagan and then later a boy who claimed to be a half wizard and has a sister with a direct claim to the Royalty Throne. " ‒ Syphex showing his loyalty to the Witches by telling Cat Montreddins who has passed him. A '''troll '''is an ancient being that is the half-breed of a human and giant. Some may appear as large and hairy, although some may be the same height as a human with questionable strength and muscle. Throughout Historic Europe, they were used in wars and battles to fight against large amounts of armies. Alexander the Great was mostly known to use Trolls and Giants against his opponents in the Middle East and Europe. Trolls normally live peacefully within mountainous areas, although they are known sometimes to live within tribes if they sense danger. Sometimes, trolls are used as guardians by magicals to protect something. Description Physical appearance Trolls are known to be in all sizes from Human to Giant although have less features than a Giant and be more strong and muscly than humans. Syphex, the Troll in the Series is a light pink troll with golden armor known to protect magical items underground. Behavior Trolls are known to be hostile towards nearly to all beings even Humans and Zempdrons although are loyal to Magicals, Giants and sometimes small birds like Robins and Bullfinches. They are also incredibly high in intelligence, in which they pronounce every letter in every word - this is the complete opposite to the non-magical beliefs of them being low in intelligence. Diet The Troll Diet is yet to be determined but it can be presumed they mostly have a taste for human flesh and other animal flesh. It is known they can survive up to 50 years without eating. Society and culture Troll language can vary in what country they appear in. In most locations of North America and Europe they speak English or Trollvish, in South America they speak completely Trollvish and in Scandinavia speak Russian or Swedish. Trollvish appears as an Ancient Language dating back to the 6th century when Trolls lived in Ancient Siberia and Yugoslavia, it is a language that very little amount of magicals can understand with most of the population only understanding grunts or groans. Trolls like to hide within Mountainous Caves and Mountainous Mines although group together to form a clan when they feel threatened or they sense danger. It is unclear why this happens but it can be presumed due to The First Wizarding War when Trolls were used to attack Dark Magicals first and a large majority died from being first in line. History Trolls originated in Ancient Siberia and Yugoslavia and are presumed to be direct descendants of the Yetis or Sasquatches although it still remains Unknown. They firstly showed up in populations around 400 BC and they were abandoned by the Giant Clans. Smaller Trolls blended with Humans throughout Europe and were elected to be soldiers from early on. At some point, they were used by Alexander the Great as his 'favorite soldiers' to attack enemies in Europe and the Middle East. It is presumed this is how Trolls now mainly live within mountainous areas due to the human being unable to reach them. Later, in the 6th century, Trolls created the Trollvish Language that most magicals recognised as a grunt or a groan. During The Age of Discovery, Trolls managed to migrate to the Americas and still live peaceful lives with only helping the American Natives against the French, Spanish and sometimes Americans. From this, M.A.G.I.C became against them and claimed them not magical beings, although the rest of the world recognises them fully. During this same time, Trolls were used by Native Americans and Americans to guard something underground. In the 18th century, Trolls were listed as one of the most peaceful creatures towards Magicals and about this same time, they became aggressive towards Humans, an act that was seen by M.A.G.I.C to ban them from the United States although large amounts of them managed to attack the USA along with the United Kingdom, forcing M.A.G.I.C to recognise them. In the 19th century, Trolls were no longer allowed to be used as guardians although it is known that atleast 80-120 troll families are still loyal to the guarding terms. Syphex is the first named Troll that is guarding something illegally but is doing it because of his family beliefs. In the 20th century, Trolls later joined the Magicals side against Dark Magicals although many were put in the first front and died which forced them to join up into clans when they feel threatened or sense danger. In the 21st century, it was figured that Trolls are related to the Zempdrons aswell (underwater giants) although how is still unclear. Sub-species * River Troll * Forest Troll * Mountain Troll * Ice Troll There are four different types of Troll, each with its own highly unique set of physical differences. The mountain troll is the largest and most peaceful of the various troll species. They normally have grey skin with black "beetle eyes" and appear to be very obese. They are known to be friends with the sheep and eagles and normally save other animals that are close to death in mountainous areas. These trolls are known to be relatively dangerous to non-magicals but are allies with the magicals. The forest troll is the second largest and second most peaceful of the various troll species. They normally have floral to green skin with floral to green eyes and appear to be very slim or obese depending what biome of forest they are in. They are known to be allies with centaurs, birds, magicals and other forest magical beings. They are known aswell to be hostile towards non-magicals although they'd never kill them. The river troll is the the third or fourth largest and the third most peaceful of the various troll species. They normally have green-turquoise-blue skin and a variety of eye color. They are known to be very obese with only being allies towards magicals and watery magical beings. It is likely that this breed are the most related to Zempdrons. It is unknown how they react to non-magicals. The ice troll is the third or fourth largest and the fourth most peaceful of the various troll species. They normally have silver-white-blue skin and presumably silver or white eyes. It is unknown if they are allies to magicals or non-magicals beings and are more likely allied to Yetis. Behind the Scenes * Syphex was originally meant to be a Guardian of the White Room, although this was quickly changed after "The Devil Speaks Tonight" and he was instead turned to a Troll. * Trolls were never meant to be added to the series and instead Pigembs were meant to be the first mythical animal to appear. * Trolls are depicted as being the complete opposite of what modern society presents them now; not intelligent and slow or beings under bridges. Appearances * ''"The Witches Fortune" (S1E5) ''- Syphex appears as a Troll, most likely a Forest Troll.